


atone (y)our sin

by Mikurira



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Series
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikurira/pseuds/Mikurira
Summary: Anxiety menyerang Parado dan Emu mencoba menenangkannya.





	atone (y)our sin

Ketika itu Parado sedang duduk bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya, memperhatikan Emu yang sudah tertidur di ranjangnya dengan tenang. Lelaki itu terdiam, menekuk kedua kakinya sambil menatap dada Emu yang naik-turun dengan teratur. Emu hidup. Dia hidup. Parado memegang kepalanya sendiri dalam diam.

Suasana malam itu gelap. Hanya cahaya bulan yang menerangi kamar Emu saat itu.

Parado pikirannya terbang kembali ke masa lalu, saat dimana Lovelica terbunuh oleh Chronos waktu itu, saat dimana ia kehilangan Graphite di peperangan terakhirnya melawan Brave dan Snipe, saat dimana Emu berhasil  _membunuhnya—_

Parado menarik pelan helaian rambutnya. Untuk sesaat ia kembali merasakan apa yang disebut dengan kematian.

Tangan Parado bergetar, merasa dadanya sesak. Tenggorokannya tercekat, seperti tertahan oleh sesuatu yang tak terlihat. Ia kesulitan menelan ludahnya sendiri. Tubuhnya mengambang—seperti tenggelam dalam lautan. Keringat dingin kemudian muncul di pelipisnya dan telapak tangannya.

“Ugh...” Parado tidak sadar ia membuat suara dalam keheningan, membangunkan Emu yang meliriknya dengan wajah mengantuk.

“Parado?” Emu terbangun dari tidurnya, mengusap matanya pelan.

“Emu...” Parado menatap wajah itu sebentar, kemudian merasa bersalah. Ia lalu segera memalingkan wajahnya darinya.

Sudah berapa nyawa yang ia hilangkan? Bagaimana jika ia tidak bisa menebus dosanya? Bagaimana jika ia mati sebelum berhasil melakukannya? Bagaimana kalau ia kehilangan Emu? Bagaimana kalau _—_

Pemikiran itu membawanya kembali pada ketakutannya. Parado merasakan tangannya mulai bergetar. Ia kemudian mengeratkan tubuhnya, memeluk kakinya dan menundukkan kepalanya bersandar pada lututnya. Pikirannya sudah terbang ke berbagai tempat.

Emu terdiam di pinggir ranjang, melihat lelaki itu di sana sebelum kemudian mendekat.

“Parado,” ia memegang pelan tangan lelaki itu, “tidak apa-apa, tidak akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi—aku tahu kau merasa bersalah...” ucapnya berkata, “Parado...” panggilnya pada lelaki itu. Tetapi Parado tidak mengangkat wajahnya sama sekali. “Parado!” Emu mengoyak tangannya pelan, tetapi Parado mengabaikannya.

Kesal, Emu akhirnya menangkup wajah Parado dengan kedua tangannya dan membiarkan kedua mata itu menatapnya.

Untuk sejenak, mereka hanya saling menatap satu sama lain, sebelum sebuah suara keluar dari mulut Parado.

“Emu...”

“Aku sudah bilang, aku akan membagi dosamu denganku ‘kan?” ucapnya berkata. Parado terdiam memperhatikan kedua bola mata Emu yang menatapnya, “jangan jadi pengecut,” lanjutnya lagi mengyoak pelan wajah Parado.

Parado tidak berkata apapun, tangannya memegang pergelangan tangan Emu sebelum akhirnya lelaki itu menariknya mendekat, kemudian memeluknya dengan erat. Emu kaget saat menyadarinya, entah kenapa ada perasaan hangat yang mengalir dalam dadanya tiba-tiba—walau Emu yakin wajahnya juga memerah karenanya. Ia tidak biasa dipeluk oleh seseorang, tetapi dipeluk oleh Parado entah kenapa menumbuhkan sebuah perasaan aneh dalam hatinya. Mungkin karena Parado adalah dirinya? Atau karena hal lain? Emu tidak tahu.

“Emu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati,” ucapnya mengeratkan tangannya. Mendengar hal itu, Emu hanya tersenyum.

“Unn...” kata Emu pelan, “aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu mati, Parado, tenang saja” lanjutnya mengeratkan tangannya pada jaket Parado, dan membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam keheningan malam itu.


End file.
